Mi forma de verte
by Mariano T
Summary: Todas las princesas de todo Ooo estan acosando continuamente al Finn para que ya elija casarse con una de ellas, pero Finn solo tiene ojos para una *Two-Shot*
1. Chapter 1

******Hola a todos mis lectores de nuevo, espero que ustedes estén disfrutando "Las aventuras de una adolescente" y antes de seguir con el tercer capi. queria volver a escribir un One-Shot.**

**Ahora comenze oficialmente las clases acortandome mis tiempos, volver a clases con la secundaria no es nada facil -_-* y creo que si ya me estan dando bastantes cosas que hacer, no me imagino como sera en unos meses.**

**Espero que lo disfruten y como siempre, disfruten la lectura.**

Mi forma de verte

-Vamos Finn, es hora que decidas- Ordenaba la princesa flama a Finn en vista de muchas de las princesas de la tierra de Ooo.

-Eh… eh… ¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto nerviosamente, esta vez no tenía escapatoria, había suficientes chicas para encerrarlo en un pequeño círculo "amoroso" por decirlo así.

-Decide ahora- Dijo muy seriamente la dulce princesa, fruncía el ceño mientras colocaba ambas manos a los costados de su cadera.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- Volvió a preguntar Finn sobresaltado, no se había dado cuenta que la dulce princesa estaba entre todas esas chicas.

-La pregunta es para nosotras… ¿A quién elijaras?- Dijo molesta la princesa desayuno tratando de darse a ver entre toda la multitud.

-¡Déjenme en paz!- Grito fuertemente Finn mientras colocaba sus manos en su cabeza.

-Hay no seas llorón y elije- Dijo Marceline sobrevolando a las chicas y llegando al centro -Recuerda que yo soy tu mejor opción- Tratando de seducirlo.

-¡¿Y tú qué haces?!- Exclamo aun manteniendo su expresión de sorpresa. Marceline al escucharlo se acercaba más y más a él hasta quedar cara a cara.

-Que, no puedo desear tenerte- Respondió linda pero a la vez espeluznante.

Finn se había vuelto cada vez más y más deseado entre las princesas de todos los reinos durante los años, muchas veces lograba pasarlo por alto o ignorarlo, solo que ya al tener dieciocho años cumplidos, ya se le hacía difícil tener que evadir a las chicas.

Llegaron al punto en la que empezaron a invadir su privacidad, hubo una vez en el que Finn se estaba bañando y al apagar la duchar, mientras sacudía su cabello buscaba su toalla con la mano. Cuando la sintió, noto que la encontró en el aire, la tomo y abrió la cortina de la ducha lo suficiente para dejar ver su rostro y parte de su cuello, allí estaba la princesa Slim saludándolo con la cara sonrojada, se colocó la toalla y escapo por la ventana.

Hubo otra en la que estaba durmiendo solo en la casa del árbol, estaba plácidamente acostado en su suave y cálida cama hasta que sintió unos posos en ella, abrió los ojos y vio a la princesa músculos, la cual comenzó a acariciar los abdominales de Finn. Se levantó rápidamente y sin poder sacarse su bolsa de dormir salió pegando saltitos hasta que callo por las escaleras, la princesa alarmada, fue a revisar, allí vio como Finn escapaba lentamente como un gusano.

En verdad, la vida en las aventuras se les estaba complicando mucho estos últimos días, un momento estaba pacíficamente paseando por las praderas, buscando aventuras y de la nada, estaba rodeado de cada princesa que conocía.

-Aaaaaahhh…- Soltó Finn vibrando su voz mirando hacia todos lados a ver si encontraba alguna salida.

-¡Ya Finn! Estamos desesperados- Exclamo la princesa anillo que se encontraba al frente de todo -Incluso traje al que nos casara- Arrastro a un hombrecito no muy alto, flacucho, con anteojos negros, calvo y con un libro en sus manos.

-¿Quién es el novio?- Dijo el hombrecito con una voz impresionantemente gruesa que no quedaba con su aspecto.

-¡El!- Gritaron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo señalando a Finn. El hombrecito comenzó a mirar a todos, luego cerró su libro y lo aventó al suelo.

-Suertudo- Con una expresión muy serie, se retiró del lugar, todos hicieron silencio hasta que al hombrecito ya no se lo lograba ver más.

-De todas formas, él se quedara conmigo- Afirmo casi triunfal la princesa flama.

-Emmm… ¿Por qué estás tan segura?- Pregunto Marceline acercándose a ella.

-Ja, no es obvio, él es mi novio- Respondió triunfal la princesa.

-Eeehh… princesa, pero si terminamos hace tiempo- Acoto Finn que por el momento, se hacía quedado en silencio en su lugar.

-Pero Finn, no te olvidarías de mí- Dijo sensualmente la princesa.

-¡Eso no vale!- Exclamo la princesa mora. De un momento a otro, se había armado un alboroto, todas la princesa se estaban gritando unas a otras, hasta que superaron el límite. Comenzaron a tirarse del cabello y a rasgarse la ropa.

Por el momento, Finn aún estaba quieto, sin poder hacer nada, pero se quedó observando a Marceline, quien estaba en el aire sin hacer nada, por un momento Finn se había perdido mirándola, hasta que una de las chicas la atrapo. El largo cabello de Marceline fue en su contra al estar cerca de una de las princesas, la habían tomado desprevenida de un solo pero fuerte tirón dejándola en el suelo furiosa.

-¡BASTAAA!- Grito Finn haciéndose paso entre las princesas hasta llegar a Marceline -¿Estas bien?- Inclinándose cerca de ella.

-Estoy bien- Respondió frotándose la cabeza y levantándose -No tienes de que preocuparte-

-Haber ¡Estoy harto de esto!- Grito Finn parando y sobresaltando a todas las princesas, incluida Marceline -¡Ya no lo aguanto más! ¿Cómo me ven ustedes? Como un chico fuerte y apuesto al que solo buscan para cumplir sus necesidades- Al decir esto, todas se quedaron en silencio, la mayoría de ellas se habían quedado con la mirada baja -Entonces díganme ¿Al menos me entienden? ¿Saben cómo me siento con esto?-

Estas preguntas parecían incomodas para ellas, menos para Marceline, ella veía de forma diferente a Finn que a las otras chicas, ella sabía casi perfectamente como estaría él, solo que vio ese momento para tener una oportunidad para acercarse a él de una forma más íntima. Pero para las otras, la respuesta era obvia, en parte para la princesa flama, aunque Finn la amaba en otro tiempo, ella aun no podía controlar su impulso natural, esto los separo difícilmente hace un largo tiempo.

-Como pensaba- Dijo Finn seriamente saliendo del lugar. Mientras todas se quedaban quietas en su lugar, él cada vez se alejaba más y más.

-Esto es tu culpa Marceline- Acoto una de las princesas rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan?- Pregunto algo furiosa Marceline.

-Si no hubieras venido, quizás Finn ya hubiera elegido una- Dijo la dulce princesa. Con esto, todas las princesas comenzaron a insultar a Marceline irritándola casa vez más.

-¡Que culpa mía es que no haya elegido a una!- Exclamo con los el mal humor al extremo.

-Tu ni siquiera lo amas- Dijo la princesa desayuno. Esto sobresalto a Marceline haciendo que vaya a ella y la agarrara del cuello.

-Tú no sabes que siento- Dijo entre dientes soltando a la princesa.

-Vayámonos chicas, dejemos a esta sola- Dijo la princesa hot dogs yéndose, las otras princesas hicieron lo mismo, menos la princesa flama quien se acercó a ella.

-No te atrevas a volver a acercártele- Balbuceo la princesa seriamente muy cerca de Marcy.

-Y que si no lo hago- Dijo burlonamente.

-Te hare ánimos- Dijo amenazándola con una llama en ambas manos -Además, somos todas nosotras contra ti ¿Qué harás entonces?-

-No les tengo miedo a unas cuantas niñas- Cambiando a un tono amenazante.

-No podrás, sabemos que el sol te mata- Apago las llamas de sus manos y comenzó a alejarse -Te lo estoy advirtiendo- Salió rápidamente del lugar en un camino de llamas que se iba apagando gradualmente desde el principio.

-Yo se mas de él que ustedes- Dijo Marceline retirándose del lugar con los ojos un poco humedecidos.

En la noche, Finn estaba sentado en un pedazo de tronco frente a su casa, se había quedado allí pensando mucho tiempo, sabía que solo elegir una de ellas terminaría todo, pero no pensó que a la que quería, estaría igual que las otras. Dio un pequeño suspiro y se recostó en el tronco para mirar las estrellas, era una noche muy tranquila, hacía tiempo que no pasaba una igual.

-¿Qué hare ahora?- Se preguntó a si mismo sonando algo preocupado -¿eh?- En la oscuridad, noto una silueta en el cielo que al parecer descendía, era Marceline.

-¿Qué hay?- Pregunto acomodándose a un lado del tronco.

-Adivinare- Dijo Finn volviéndose a sentar -Harás lo mismo que las otras princesas-

-¿Qué? Ja, yo nunca sería tan infantil- Confirmo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué estas con las otras?- Pregunto Finn con la mirada baja. La verdad, él nunca se imaginaria verla de esa forma, a pesar de que actuara a su manera, no podía creérselo.

-Ah, eso… a decir verdad, quería estar contigo- Respondió Marceline sonrojándose un poco, pero aun teniendo la piel pálida, se logró notar un poco.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Volvió a preguntar Finn mirándola algo extraña.

-Veras… yo…- Balbuceo un poco, pero algo los encantillo, los cegó por un momento, cuando su vista volvió a la normalidad, vieron a la princesa flama envuelta en llamas demostrando lo enfadada que estaba.

-¡Te lo advertí vampiresa!- Grito lanzando llamas por los aires.

-¡¿Pero qué está pasando?!- Exclamo Finn sobresaltado. La princesa con toda esa descarga, empezaba a acercarse a Finn y Marceline.

-Para que tanto alboroto- Dijo tranquilamente y burlonamente Marceline.

-¡Aléjate de él!- Dijo en todo aún más alto. Antes de que llegara a Marceline, Finn se interpuso en su camino, la princesa entendió su expresión y volvió a su tamaño normal -¿Para que la defiendes? Tú me amas Finn, me amas ¿no?- Sonando como una lunática.

-No princesa- Negó seriamente -Antes si, pero eso fue cuando te veía como alguien que podía cambiar, pero ahora es diferente-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto aun sonando de la mismo forma.

-A esto- Dijo Finn dándose vuelta. Levanto su mano y la puso sobre el mentón de Marceline, forzándola a levantar la mirada para darle un beso.

Finn desde que comenzó a acercar su rostro cerro los ojos, pero Marceline había quedado en shock por unos momentos, pero le correspondió el beso cerrando los ojos y amarrándose a Finn desde la nuca. La princesa había quedado paralizada, su amor estaba besando a su rival, no podía hacer nada, simplemente su cuerpo no dejaba moverse, hasta que el beso termino.

-Finn…- Susurro Marceline viendo como Finn se volvía a dar vuelta y retomar su mirada en la princesa flama.

-Amo a Marceline, ella es diferente a las otras- Explico Finn seriamente -Entiende, solo la veo a ella, mi forma de verla, es más fuerte que la que pude haber tenido contigo-

-Pe-pe-pero- Tartamudeo la princesa con un nudo en la garganta.

-Te lo pido por favor, hay mejores personas que yo para ti- Sin ninguna palabra más, la princesa se retiró primero lentamente, hasta alcanzar cierta distancia y antes de irse definitivamente. Volteo la cabeza con una lagrima de lava saliendo y se retiró con una línea de fuego en el camino.

-Fi-finn…- Aun había quedado impactada Marceline. Finn se dio vuelta y volvió a estar frente a ella.

-Tú eres a la única a la que mirare- Dijo Finn abrazando a Marceline con sus musculosos brazos. Con una gran felicidad interior, Marceline respondió fuertemente el abrazo.

-Gracias por darte cuenta- Susurro Marceline dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima que término secándose en la playera de Finn.

**Asi termina otro One-Shot de mi parte, espero que les haya gustado y ya con esto terminado, comenzare a escribir el tercer capi.**

**Les deseo feliz semana santa (sean o no religiosos) igualmente, todos vamos a disfrutar el finde largo :p**

**Espero reviews para criticas u opiniones como siempre y por el momento, no veremos luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo a todos mis lectores, ya se, dije que esta historia seria un One-Shot, pero hubo un cambio de planes, gracias a un amigo en el face amante del Finnceline (el jefe de jefes en el grupo) quiso que haga una continuidad dandome una idea para seguirlo... segun el un "Two-Shot"**

**Agradesco sus review, en realidad me sorprendio, nunca habia tenido tantas reviews en tan poco tiempo... simplemente gracias. Y sin mas, disfruten la lectura.**

Mi forma de verte 2

_No puedes hacer que una persona te amé, _

_Pero si puedes permitir que una persona te amé._

_Princesa flama Pov´s_

_Él es mío y solo mío, sé que me ama y que no lo quiere admitir, terminare con esto y hare que vuelva a estar conmigo, esa vampiresa no sabe en lo que se está metiendo. Mi querido Finn, sé que volverás y nos casaremos para por fin vivir felizmente juntos._

_Fin del Pov´s_

El sol volvía a mostrarte con toda la intensidad de siempre haciendo que cualquiera que no estuviera debajo de una sombra, se arrepintiera de salir. En la casa del árbol del humano, como de costumbre, el sol entro como un pequeño rayo desde la ventana de su habitación que se movía lentamente desde su abdomen, hasta llegar a su cara casi haciendo como un despertador.

Pero en esa cama no estaba el solo, a un lado suyo, estaba Marceline abrazándolo, no era tanto un abrazo, pero si sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo de Finn, uno de esos estaba en el pecho del humano, sin saber que al día siguiente el sol podría dañarla.

Pero fuera de esa casa, alguien se estaba acercando, una chica rosada con una delicada sombrilla del mismo color con algunos sirvientes, al parecer, la dulce princesa no aceptaría un no del chico que antas la amaba, como se veía, quería terminar con todo eso.

-Ya llegamos mi lady- Dijo Mentita parando su paso enfrente de la casa.

-Si lo note- Acoto la princesa como si lo que dijo, hubiera sido lo más obvio del día -Haber, denme mi telescopio- En eso, uno de los dulces sirvientes le da un telescopio pequeño y normal que pareciera no tener nada raro.

Coloco el telescopio en su ojo izquierdo y de la nada, de este la lente comienza a salir, la princesa estaba tocando unos botones que estaba en la parte inferior de este. Al ritmo de una serpiente, la lente se alargaba más y más, en justa dirección a la habitación de Finn.

-Ya casi- Dijo la princesa tocando los botones cuidadosamente, hasta que llego a estar enfrente de la ventana -¡Éxito! Ahora veremos qu…- Se sintió confiada por unos momentos, pero luego vio lo que realmente estaba en la habitación. Finn y Marceline durmiendo juntos, eso no era muy buena señal para ella y las otras princesas.

Siguió observando ambos daban pequeños movimientos de empezar a estar conscientes, hasta que ese pequeño rayo solar alcanzo la mano de Marceline sacándole lentamente unas ampollas.

-Eeehh…- Comenzaba a despertarse Marceline, de inmediato sintió un infierno en su mano -¡Hiiiiisss!- Soltó Marceline como un gato saliendo rápidamente de la cama. La princesa se alarmo al verla despierta y retiro lo más rápido posible el telescopio, solo que eso tardaría un momento.

-¡Pero que!- Exclamo Finn levantándose de la cama bruscamente al escuchar el alarido de Marceline -¿Qué pasho?- Se levantó y se dirigió a ella, estaba sosteniendo fuertemente una de sus manos, lentamente sus heridas fueron desapareciendo de ella.

-Aaaahh… que mala forma de levantarse- Bromeo Marceline con el dolor desvaneciéndose.

-Rápido rápido rápido- Dijo la princesa aun bajando lo último que quedaba del telescopio.

-Escuchaste eso- Dijo Marceline mirando fijamente a la ventana.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Finn, pero ella no le respondió, solo se dirigió a la ventana. Cuando vieron lo que había fuera de la casa, estaba la dulce princesa dándole algo a uno de los sirvientes y comenzaron a retirarse del lugar -Que raro… ¿Qué estarán haciendo?-

-No es obvio, nos estaban espiando- Contesto retirando su vista de fuera de la casa.

-Eso crees, entonces nos vio…- Balbuceo Finn comenzando a sentirse nervioso.

-Sí, y de seguro ahora les dirá a las otras princesas-

Era obvio que todas las princesas estaban encontrar de la reina de los vampiros, pero el hecho de que esta estuviera con su amor, no les agradaría mucho, era fácil esperar a que ellas vinieran en cualquier momento en multitud. Lo difícil seria aludirlas y evitar que todo esto terminara en un gran desastre, Finn ya no podía elegir a otra más que a Marceline, pero no creía que las otras podrían entenderlo, según pensaba, tenía la esperanza que al menos la princesa flama había entendido.

-¿Ahora qué haremos?- Pregunto el humano algo preocupado porque Marceline termine en un mal rollo.

-Déjamelo a mí, esto es entre chicas- Respondió decisivamente la vampiresa -Mejor volveré a mi casa-

-Está bien- Dijo Finn acercándose a ella y abrazándola -Pero llámame si algo pasa- La besa en la frente y se separa.

-No lo creo, podre si ellas vienen- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Jeje está bien-

Bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala y allí se despidieron antes de cerrar la puerta de la entrada, Finn quedo un rato mirando la puerta, hasta que le rugió el estómago.

-Que hambre tengo… ¡Beemo, prepara algo!- Exclamo Finn volviéndose a dirigir a su habitación.

-Okey- Se escuchó una voz algo aguda y cibernética en respuesta.

Mientras tanto, la princesa aun con sus sirvientes se dirigían al castillo, la princesa no paraba de pensar ¿Por qué Marceline esta con Finn? Como de la nada, estos dos podrían estar juntos. Lo que sí, se convertiría en un problema si la princesa abría la boca justamente por estos momentos y como la suerte de Finn no era tan buena en esos momentos, la princesa grumosa intersecto a la dulce princesa.

-¡Que hay dulce princesa!- Exclamo haciéndose presente.

-Princesa grumosa… no hay nada- Contesto bajando la mirada. Grumosa cambio a estar algo preocupada, estaba escondiendo algo, de eso estaba segura.

-Anda, dime que paso- Insistió la princesa grumosa.

-Bueno… hace unos momentos estaba en la casa de Finn- Explico la dulce princesa haciendo que la princesa grumosa esté con una mala cara.

-Oye oye ¿Qué hacia allí?- Pregunto algo enojada grumosa.

-Solo iba a visitarlo- Trato de poner excusa -Hasta que…-

-Hasta que ¿Qué? Princesa- Pregunto seriamente.

-Hasta que lo vi con Marceline- Admitió la princesa dejando a grumosa con una cara horrorizada.

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!- Exclamo grumosa muy sorprendida -Ya vera- Saco su celular y comenzó a presionar algunas teclas -"Chicas, Marceline esta con nuestro Finn" enviar- Dijo exactamente lo que escribió.

-¿Esta segura que está bien hacer eso?- Pregunto

-Muy segura- Afirmo con mucha confianza. Desde lejos se notaba que alguien venia, era la princesa músculos que corría duramente directamente a ellas, hasta que llego a ellas muy cansada.

-Recibí tu mensaje- Dijo con el aire acelerado y levantando su celular.

-Te tardaste- Dijo mirando para otro lado la princesa grumosa.

-¿Se lo mandaste a ella?- Pregunto algo preocupada la dulce princesa.

-Sí, y a todas las otras princesas- Afirmo.

De un momento a otro todas las princesas estaban rodeando el lugar, desde la princesa hermosa hasta la princesa harapos, todas con aspecto dudoso y a la vez furiosas, todas estaban esperando a las ultimas de la lista. De la nada, aparecieron la princesa tortuga y la princesa Slim.

-Perdona por la demora- Se disculparon las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno chicas, ya todas sabemos la noticia- Declaro la princesa grumosa -Acérquense, les diré que vamos a hacer- Todas las princesas asomaron sus cabezas para escuchar los susurros de la princesa. Algunas sonreían diabólicamente y otras afirmaban con las cabezas continuas veces -Okey… ¿están todas de acuerdo?-

-¡SII!- Exclamaron todas las princesas al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces ya está decidido, en una hora iremos a ver a esa roba novios- Dijo burlonamente la princesa grumosa.

Al cabo de media hora, Marceline ya estaba entrando a su cueva, entro a la casa y como siempre, subió a su habitación con algunas fresas para desayunar, se recostó en su cama terminando las últimas fresas que traía a mano y se relajó. Se sentía extraña, técnicamente ahora sería la novia de Finn ¿Cómo pudo llegar a eso tan rápido, desde hace muchos años eran amigos y ahora, ambos llegaron al punto de amarse, solo sabía que luego de tantos años, por fin encontró a alguien pasa pasar toda su eternidad, claro, si el aceptaba convertirse en vampiro.

-¿Cómo será todo de ahora en adelante?- Se preguntó mentalmente acomodándose de costado en su cama.

Mientras que Finn estaba en su habitación terminándose cambiar y al igual que Marcy, está pensando en ella, tenía dos cosas en claro, una era que todas las princesas podrían ponerse en su contra y la otra es que Marceline vive eternamente. Ya había pensado eso hace mucho tiempo, pero es un momento crucial, ya eran técnicamente novios ¿Podrán avanzar al siguiente paso? Por el momento, no tendría que pensar en ello, solo que al fin alcanzo un nuevo punto entre él y Marcy.

-Mejor la iré a ver- Dijo mientras se ponía su gorrito polar en su respectivo lugar. Bajo las escaleras, tomo su mochila y su espada de sangre de demonio que estaban en su mesa y salió de la casa -Cuida la casa beemo-

-Está bien- Dijo la maquinita de videojuegos -Hora de las clases futbol- Dijo como si alguien lo pudiera escuchar.

Mientras caminaba por el fuerte sol del día, no paraba de pensar en eso de la inmortalidad, sabía que debería convertirse en vampiro para poder quedarse con ella, pero también sabía todo lo que tendría que abandonar al hacerlo. No podría comer nada que no sea más que el color rojo, el sol le impediría salir en las mejores aventuras y por sobre todo, no podría jugarle bromas pesadas a su hermano, aunque sea su hermano, un aspecto vampírico no evitaría que le tenga miedo.

Había pasado alrededor de veinte minutos de caminata bajo el ardiente sol, el sol estaba muy fuerte hoy, tanto que a Finn, le sudaba hasta la ropa interior, de vez en cuando se refugió en sombras de árboles para tomar un pequeño respiro del soleado día. Hasta que por fin, llego a la casa de Marceline, por fin había encontrado un lugar fresco, se acercó a la entrada y sin nada más, toco la puerta.

-Marcy, soy Finn- Dijo mientras seguía tocando la puerta. En la parte superior Marceline escucho la voz, se asomó por la ventana y lo vio, toco la ventana para llamar su atención.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Marceline mientras habría la ventana.

-Vine a visitarte- Contesto el humano mientras ella descendía al suelo.

-Si como no… ¿Acaso me extrañabas?- Pregunto coquetamente haciendo que Finn se sonrojara completamente.

-¿Po-por qué lo dices?- Pregunto nerviosamente el humano.

-Bueno, ahora somos novios ¿no?- Siguió con el tono coqueto mientras flotaba alrededor del humano.

-Quizás- Dijo Finn deteniendo a Marceline por los hombros -Esto te lo responda- Muy confiado, le dio un beso a Marceline, ella le volvió a corresponder dándole algo de su experiencia, luego de un rato, separaron sus labios con Finn teniendo unos grandes ojos -Besas muy bien…-

-Tengo más de mil años, que esperabas- Explico mientras sacaba su fina lengua de murciélago.

-Bueno… ¿Quieres pasear un rato?- Pregunto

-Me gustaría, pero hay demasiado sol hoy- Contesto Marceline mirando fuera de la cueva -Hmm… está bien, entra y espérame- Entrado a la casa y ofreciéndole entrar.

Mientras ella subía a su habitación, él se quedó en el incómodo sillón esperando a que su nueva novia esté lista para salir, pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Marcy bajo de su habitación con nueva ropa. Llevaba unas botas negras con incrustaciones de imitación de diamante, unos jeans azules oscuros que eran ajustados en la cintura y se iban agriando por las piernas, una playera negra con el logo de "Metallica" y un chaleco algo inflado de color negro.

Finn quedo un rato con la mirada perdida, ahora que tenía una edad más avanzada, notaba los rasgos más definidos de Marceline con esa ropa, la manera en que se remarcaba su trasero y muslos y como la playera estaba algo pequeña para ella.

-Eeh… Finn, no te quedes mirándome- Dijo Marceline sabiendo exactamente en lo que estaba pensando Finn.

-Aahh, perdón-

-Solo salgamos- Dijo tomando su sombrilla de huesos y saliendo de la casa. Salieron los dos juntos de la cueva con el golpe fuerte de sol.

Fue tan fuerte tanto para Finn como para Marceline, aunque ella usaba la sombrilla, el sentir el calor se hacía un poco de daño, pero estaba igual que Finn, quien el cualquier momento, comenzaría a sudar como loco.

Luego de un rato de caminata bajo el sol, decidieron parar debajo de un árbol, tuvieron suerte que una pequeña brisa comenzó a surgir en el ambiente, mejor para Finn que estaba ya por comenzar a humedecer su playera y Marceline aún seguía con su sombrilla por si las dudas.

-Emm.. Finn, supongo que lo abras pensado- Tartamudeo Marceline.

-¿Pensar que?- Pregunto Finn algo dudoso por las palabras de su novia.

-Bueno, tú sabes de mi inmortalidad, y yo quiero estar siempre contigo- Explico.

-Aah, eso, si lo he pensado- Dijo Finn bajando la mirada -Quisiera estar contigo siempre, pero… no puedo ahora-

-De acuerdo… pero dime cuando estés dispuesto-

-Claro que si- Finn comenzó a acercarse a Marcy para darle otro beso, hasta que entre medio de ellos, alguien había caído del árbol. Era la princesa harapos que estaba llena de ramas incrustadas en ella y hojas -¿Princesa harapos?-

-Oh no, chicas ahora- Ordeno la princesa, en eso salen todas las princesas que se habían reunido en la mañana rodeando a Marceline.

-¡Allí está la roba novios!- Grito la princesa grumosa apuntándola.

-¿Qué quieren niñitas?- Pregunto Marceline mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

-No te puedes llevar a nuestro Finn- Exigió la princesa anillo.

-¡Sí! Él es mío- Exclamo la princesa músculos.

Se había armado el alboroto antes de lo previsto, Finn intentaba acercarse a Marceline pero antes de llegar, entre todas las chicas, se topó con la dulce princesa, quien la miro con una culpa en su interior.

-Perdóname Finn, les dijo lo de ti y Marcy- Finn no dijo nada, solo frunció un poco el ceño y siguió hasta llegar al centro donde estaba su chica.

-¡Aléjense, que aún no entienden, yo no las quiero, solo a Marceline!- Grito duramente Finn ante todas las princesas -¡Quiero que cada una desaparezca de mi vista!-

-F-fin- Balbucearon algunas princesas.

-Dejen que yo me encargue- Se escuchó una voz femenina desde afuera que se estaba metiendo entre las princesas, era la princesa flama que no parecía estar muy contenta -O lo dejas, o te incinero- Amenazo a Marceline igual que el día anterior.

-Tú de nuevo, ya largare- Dijo provocativamente Marceline.

-Ya vera…- La princesa se enfureció mucho, pero antes de lanzar la primera bola de fuego, Finn se interpuso.

-¡Basta!- Grito deteniendo a la princesa -Princesa, pensé que ya lo habías entendido-

-Entender que, ella te está manipulando ¿Qué no lo ves?- Pregunto la princesa flama volviendo al tono de lunática del día anterior.

-¡Ella no me está manipulando! Ustedes si- Afirmo Finn.

-Si tú no lo vez, yo te lo mostrare- Dijo amenazadoramente la princesa mientras levantaba llamas de sus manos.

Esas llamas fueron como una ráfaga para Marceline que la impulsaron a estar fuera de la sombra del árbol y sin su sombrilla, el potente sol de ese día era el peor para estar expuesta. Inmediatamente su piel se comenzó a chamullar y ampollas crecían al límite de casi reventar.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Grito Marceline con toda el alma con unos profundos ojos negros. Finn con un gran susto, salto encima de Marceline para tratar de taparla del sol.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE!- Grito Finn mientras abrazaba con todo lo que podía a Marceline.

-Solo hice lo que debía- Contesto la princesa flama con tranquilidad.

-Aguanta Marcy- Dijo Finn levantándola en brazos y se volvió a dirigir a la sombra del árbol -¡Quítense!- Se golpeó un poco con algunas princesas mientras se habría paso.

-F-f-fi-finn- Susurro Marceline al borde de desmayarse. Finn la dejo cuidadosamente en el césped y desesperadamente comenzó a buscar en su mochila.

-Donde esta…- Revoleaba a todos lados sus cosas hasta que encontró un frasco con un líquido trasparente -Aquí esta- Quito la tapa y se dirigió a Marceline -Tranquila, estas lágrimas de ciclope de curaran- Comenzó a esparcir el líquido por todo el cuerpo mientras lentamente su piel volvía a la normalidad.

Una vez termino de esparcir y tapo la botella, Marceline volvía a tomar conciencia, aún tenía su vista algo borrosa, pero por la silueta, supo que Finn estaba a su lado.

-Déjala, es un caso perdido- Dijo la princesa flama. Esto hice que Finn se enfureciera, se levantó y saco su espada apuntándola a ella.

-Si no te conociera, ya te hubiera cortado la cabeza- Amenazo Finn bajando su espada.

-Está bien… pero al menos dinos ¿Cómo la vez a ella?- Pregunto la princesa perdiendo el estado que tenía hace momentos.

-La veo como la persona que da felicidad, a la que daría todo por ella- Explico Finn a las princesas.

-Finn… ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Marceline levantándose mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Entonces dinos ¿Qué sientes de verdad por ella?- Pregunto la dulce princesa señalando a Marceline.

Era el momento para terminar todo, si Finn decía la verdad, podría librarse de sus acosadoras, pero simplemente las pocas palabras de tendría que elegir, eran difíciles.

No era momento para dudar, lo tenía que decir, Marceline tenía que saber lo que el siente de verdad por ella, miro a cada una de las princesas y luego mira a Marcy, la cual ya estaba casi completamente recuperada y de pie. Se puso frente a ella y tomo sus manos delicadamente, Finn tenía una mirada decisiva, Marceline una mirada dudosa y las princesas una de miedo por perder a su hombre.

-Marceline…- Dijo Finn un poco nervioso, por un momento se trabo, pero tomo aire y las palabras volvieron a surgir- ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

Simples pero fuertes palabras que impactaron en las princesas, especialmente en Marceline, quien estaba atónita, no sabía que responder, esa expresión era la que temía Finn, decir tan repentinamente esas palabras también lo asustaba, pero ya estaba hecho.

-S-si- Susurro Marceline en un tono que nadie escucho.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Finn algo extrañado por la forma en que Marceline bajaba la cabeza.

-Dije que si- Dijo Marceline casi saltando sobre Finn con un gran abrazo.

-¡EEEEEHHH!- Quedaron impactadas cada una de las princesas.

-¡Eso inaceptable!- Grito una de las princesas -¡Es imposible!- Se escuchó otra -Por fin- Dijo otra que no era ni más ni menos que la dulce princesa.

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!- Exclamo la princesa grumosa -¿Acaso aceptas esto?-

-Claro que si- Contesto la dulce princesa -Nosotras venimos para ver a quien elige, y ya eligió una- Se explicó -Finn y Marceline-

-Si- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Si quieren, pueden celebrar su boda en mi castillo.

-No me lo puedo creer, vámonos chicas, el chico no sabe de lo que se pierde- Dijo grumosa retirándose, con esto cada una de las princesas se retiraba, pero la que más tardo en irse, fue la princesa flama y que había quedado atónita. De un momento a otro, simplemente se retiró del lugar.

-Está decidido, la boda será en el castillo- Confirmo la princesa y se retiró del lugar con unos pocos sirvientes que se habían quedado.

La pareja se quedó pegada una a otra mientras esperaba a que todas se fueran, recién cuando ya no se vio a ninguna a la distancia, volvieron a hacer movimientos normales.

-Ya oficialmente estamos juntos- Dijo Marceline apegándose en el pecho de Finn.

-Si, por fin viviremos felizmente- Afirmo Finn.

-Pero hay una cosa pendiente ¿no Finn?- Separando su rostro del cuerpo de Finn para mirarlo fijamente.

-Si ya se, luego veremos eso, ahora tenemos que hacer los preparativos- Dijo Finn acercándose al rostro de Marceline para darle el beso que le iba dar hacer rato.

Tres días después, el castillo estaba lleno de gente de todas partes de Ooo desde el reino de fuego, hasta el reino helado, todos estaban allí para ver la boda del héroe más grande del lugar. Mientras las últimas personas se acomodaban en los asientos. Finn estaba en el fondo de dentro del castillo, vistiendo un smoking de talla perfecta para él y sin su gorrito polar, estaba nervioso, pero sabía que todo iba a salir bien.

Fuera del castillo y a punto de entrar, estaba Marceline con un vestido de boda pero negro, nunca so pondría algo blanco, entonces diseño su propio vestido tradicional en negro. Era ajustado en la parte superior, con adornos plateados de ramas de flores, sin mangas ni cuello, debajo era primero una tela ondulada algo trasparente con los mismos detalles y encima de este, otra tela más gruesa que sobria los costados y dejaba caerse en el suelo, con partes colgadas con botones a la tela de dentro.

Mientras esperaba a Jake, apareció otra persona de la nada, era su padre que venía tranquilamente caminando desde lejos hasta que llego a su hija.

-¿Cómo saliste de la nocheosfera?- Pregunto algo confundida.

-Es la boda de mi hija, hice todo lo posible por salir al menos por un día- Explico. De la nada, comenzaron a aparecer unos demonios que comenzaron a entrar al castillo armando un alboroto -¡Todos tranquilos, son inofensivos!- Trato de tranquilizar a la gente y organizo a algunos de sus sirvientes.

-¿Para que los trajiste?- Pregunto furiosa.

-Querían ver el casamiento- Contesto -Sabes, me hace feliz que te cases, pero no tanto el que sea con un humano-

-Yo lo amo y punto- Confirmo Marceline firmemente.

-¿Qué viste en el para que llegaran a esto?-

-Simplemente vi alguien amable, sincero y por sobre todo, alguien al que siempre veré…- Explicaba Marceline, hasta que llego Jake.

-¡Perdona por llegar tarde!- Exclamo Jake llegado con Arcoíris y todos sus hijos -Entren y acomódense, pronto empezara- Sus hijos y su esposa entraron al castillo y él se quedó con Marcy -Ya está, podemos empezar-

-Luego te lo diré, mejor entra- Dijo Marceline a su padre, el cual afirmo con la cabeza y con las piernas algo gelatinosas, entro al castillo.

-¿Y que con él?- Pregunto Jake apuntando a Hudson.

-Quería ver mi boda- Contesto -Bien, entremos y terminemos con esto que ya quiero estar con Finn-

-De acuerdo- Dijo Jake.

Los dos entraron al castillo con aplausos y exclamaciones de todo ser que estaba dentro, Finn los esperaba el final con una gran sonrisa, al igual que Marceline, estaban en el mejor momento de su vida. Llegaron a estar frente a frente y Jake se colocó a un lado.

-Por fin llego el día- Susurro Finn.

Luego de un rato, termino el sermón del veredicto finalizando la boda con un beso de parte de la pareja, todos salieron muy felices del lugar, de ahí todos se fueron a la fiesta en la casa del árbol, per entre todos, estaba una persona escondida, la princesa flama.

-Espero que seas feliz- Susurro y luego salió del lugar aceptando que Finn estaría mejor con otra.

Y con este último dialogo, Marshall cerró su gigantesco libro de aspecto algo viejo mientas Fionna lo abrazaba desde atrás en el sillón.

-¿No seguirás?- Pregunto Fionna muy cerca del oído de Marshall.

-Para que continuar si ya sabemos lo que pasara- Contesto Marshall dándole un beso a su chica.

-Sabes… es muy similar a los que nos pasó- Dijo Fionna algo pensativa.

-Y de dónde crees que lo saque- Confirmo este levantándose del sillón -Y si fueran reales, estarían iguales que nosotros- Acariciando el gran abdomen de la chica.

-Si… ¿Cuándo crees que nacerá?- Pregunto la humana posando sus manos sobre la del vampiro.

-Pronto…-

**Y aqui oficialmente termino, es algo que se me ocurrio a ultimo momento y queria ponerlo, para mi es obvio que no se imaginarian un final asi.**

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que contar que agradesco a cada uno de mis lectores por leer mis historia, con cada review que recibo de la ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

**Espero que dejen reviews para opiniones o criticas que no sean "Se supone que era One-Shot" o algo por el estilo, la primera parte dice eso, pero la descripcion no XD eso es todo, nos veremos luego.**


End file.
